Breaking Point
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: An unsub manages to get the jump on Hotch and Emily pays the price. As Hotch battles with his inner demons, the team rushes to rescue Emily before they're too late. Mainly H/P. with some M/G and hints of R/JJ
1. Taken

Hey guys/gals/other. =)

So this idea came to me and I just **HAD **to go with it. I'm going to incorporate couples other than just H/P so bear with me if I struggle with them. *laugh*  
Sadly enough I do not own Criminal Minds (I die every time I type this) nor "Out of the World" by Bush.

I hope this leaves you wanting more because this will be multi-chapter!!!

Enjoy/Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When we die_

_We go in to the arms of those_

_Who remember us_

_We are home now_

_Out of our heads, out of our minds_

_Out of this world_

_We're out of this time_

It was his fault.

Hotch let the paramedics bandage his head wound as his eyes took in the chaotic scene before him. The condemned apartment building cast a dark shadow over the dozens of people walking franticly from person to person. Night was just about to fall upon the small city. JJ was trying to pacify the few reporters that had ambushed the area while Morgan paced quickly as he tried to calm down a hysterical Garcia over his phone. Rossi had taken to talking with the few police on the scene as Reid, who had stayed behind at the precinct, hobbled over to the older profiler. Hotch watched as Reid's face contorted with disbelief as Rossi filled him in on the hour's previous events. Reid shook his head and rushed over, as fast as his leg brace would allow him, to Morgan.

Morgan's fists were clenched as he hung up his phone and turned his attention to Reid. Hotch had to look away as Morgan hung his head in defeat once he confirmed that what Rossi had told Reid was indeed correct. JJ, who managed to deal with the media for the time being, walked over to Reid and Morgan and tightly squeezed Reid's shoulder and spoke in reassuring tones. Reid nodded weakly and together the three of them walked over to the ambulance where Hotch was currently being held captive.

Rossi too rushed over. "Now what?" he asked once he reached the team. They all turned to look down at Hotch. He sighed deeply, ignoring the throbbing of his skull and the blood that stained his shirt. He stood up, despite the paramedic's protests and turned to face his team. "We fine her." Hotch replied and stormed off to talk to the police and give his statement. The others stayed still until Morgan's voice broke through the cloud of depression. "You heard the man. Let's catch this son of a bitch and get Emily back," his voice hot with rage.

Reid nodded with conviction and left to go process the scene-Morgan not far behind. JJ remained and turned to Rossi, her eyes slightly wet. "How long do you think we have?" she asked, her voice a little raw from suppressing her emotions. She knew what this guy would do to Emily and in what condition they'd find her if they were too late. Rossi looked down at the blonde media liaison and felt his heart constrict at the sight of her distressed emotional state.

"Not long enough," he replied honestly then he gently grabbed the young woman's arm. "We'll find her JJ." Rossi promised and watch her pull herself back together. "You're right, " JJ said willing her words to be true, "we will." With that said she turned around and marched away from Rossi to make a few calls.

"God help us if we don't." Rossi muttered and went to go find Hotch.

Hotch had finished giving his statement to the police officer when Rossi walked up beside him. Hotch really wasn't in the mood to deal with his old friend right now. His mind kept running over their ambush of the apartments and how their unsub had taken him down. He had taken Emily and Hotch was the only one to blame. Hotch let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Rossi and immediately knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"Save it Dave," Hotch said curtly, "I know what you're going to say and it's not going to help." Rossi ignored Hotch's tone, "I was going to ask you what out plan of attack is going to be." Rossi said casually. Hotch rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying it.

"You were going to tell me that none of this-," Hotch gestured to the scene before them and then to his bandage, "-was my fault." Rossi nodded and Hotch let out another sigh of frustration. "Would it have made any difference if I had?" Rossi asked already knowing Hotch's answer. Hotch shook his head and looked down in shame.

He had been such a fool rushing into that room without clearing it. He had gotten himself knocked out and Emily taken. Hotch found it impossible to even consider not blaming himself.

Rossi sighed, interrupting Hotch's thoughts. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself Aaron," he said referring to Emily. Hotch didn't respond. If he hadn't been so damn careless Emily would be there beside him, perhaps reprimanding him for his reckless behavior instead of being held captive by a psychopathic serial killer. If she died because of him…

Rossi, recognizing the signs, shoved Hotch forcefully bringing the team's leader back from his darker place. Hotch's head snapped up as Rossi's voice rose. "Look blaming yourself isn't going to bring Emily back or help us find her. So snap your ass out of it and if you want to, you can take your little guilt trip after we have her safe with us!" Rossi scolded and smirked as his words stirred the determination in Hotch's eyes.

"You're right. Our main priority is finding Prentiss…alive." Hotch said pushing back the overwhelming guilt that twisted in his chest. He was of no use to his team-or to Emily- if he was acting all weepy. He'd have time to beat himself up later after he had Emily safely in his arms. He had let Foyet take his son away from him and he'd be damned if he let another sicko take Emily away as well.

"Hotch," Morgan called, "I got something."

Hotch and Rossi walked quickly to where Morgan was standing. By now the street lights had come on and the sun was barely on the horizon. The area looked like the Devil's playground. "What do you have?" Hotch asked noticing the cell phone in Morgan's hand. "I think it's the unsub's. I found it outside of the room you were attacked in." Morgan replied as he handed the cell to Hotch.

Reid came out the building and once he spotted the others he rushed over. "I think this is where he brings them first to 'test' them out so to speak. I doubt this is where he actually tortures his victims. It suggests that he's paranoid in the way he has at least two-maybe more-hideouts. He wanted to confuse us." Reid said, his eyes falling on the cell phone. Hotch nodded in acknowledgment and froze as the phone began to vibrate. JJ, seeing her team frozen in shock rushed over. "What is it?" she asked breathless and watched as Hotch flipped open the phone. His mouth went dry as he heard her labored breathing and her quiet gasps of pain. "Emily…" Hotch said barely able to contain his rage as another noise was heard.

"Now tell them what I told you to say," a deep male voice said in the background. Emily took in a deep breath and they could hear her spit at the unsub. "Go to hell." Emily growled and the others tried hard to maintain their cool as a cold laughter overtook Emily's breathing. "You first my dear," the voice suddenly replied and the entire team flinched as they heard her body being thrown into a glass object of some kind. Her cries of pain made Hotch's heart stop. JJ was grasping Rossi's coat jacket as Morgan's fist were shaking with barely contained rage. Reid's countenance was pained as Emily cried out once more. Rossi shook his head and looked down to the ground.

"Come on agents. Come catch me if you can." The cold voice said once more then the phone went dead.

All was silent in their tight knit circle as they stared at the phone, Emily's cries playing like a broken record in their ears. Morgan's phone suddenly went off and he quickly flipped it open and put Garcia on speaker. "Baby girl please tell me you have some good news." Morgan pleaded. Her sniffles disrupted most of her reply. "I'm afraid not handsome. I traced the phone's origin and found it belonged to Janice Howard-the latest victim." Garcia said picturing the defeated looks on her team's faces. "Dammit!" Morgan swore closing his eyes in frustration.

Hotch was still frozen, unable to will his body to move. He was angry beyond all words. His guilt began to battle with his rage to see which emotion would win out in the end. His guts were a mess of nerves and anger at Emily's torture that he knew would inevitably get worse as the hours wore on. It was then Hotch was sure he was being punished for something he had done. Was it ever going to end?

Garcia was about to hang up, seeing as there was nothing she could do for them at the moment, when something popped up on her screen. "Oh no," she whispered just loud enough for the others on her line to hear. "Garcia what is it?" Hotch asked already dreading her reply.

"I just got mail," Garcia replied as she opened the file and the images filled her screen. Garcia let loose a small cry of horror once her eyes quickly scanned the images on her desktop. "Penelope, baby girl what's wrong?" Morgan asked concerned. Hotch already knew what it was that made her cry out like that. Their unsub was playing with them. "They're pictures…" Garcia whispered and a sudden weight came crashing down on the team. Morgan hung his head and ran his hand over it in exhaustion. Their unsub sent pictures to his victims families though the mail just before their bodies we dumped.

"He's bolder than before," Reid said clearing his throat, "and he's speeding up his process. He's daring us. Mocking us even." The team shuddered in horror as Garcia's sniffling increased tenfold. "Garcia send me the pictures and try to get an IP address." Hotch ordered. Garcia really didn't want to. She knew how much her boss man was blaming himself for this, and seeing these pictures of Emily wasn't going to help one bit. Garcia was about to object but something in Hotch's tone of voice raised a little red flag in the back of her mind. "Yes sir," Garcia replied and hit that little forward button then disconnected the call so she could blow her nose in peace.

The team waited anxiously as Hotch's phone lit up and began receiving Garcia's email. JJ was still clutching to Rossi's coat as the download finished and a large image of Emily filled his screen. "Oh God…" JJ whispered and turned her head away from Hotch's blackberry. Rossi patted her back as he looked on, horrified at what that bastard had managed to do to Emily in only a few hours. Reid managed to swallow his revulsion and began cataloging her injuries that he could see as Hotch flicked though all ten images. Morgan was beside himself and barely stood still.

She was a wreck. Her blouse was torn to where you could see her black bra underneath. She had deep cuts and pieces of glass embedded in her chest, which were bleeding profusely. Her nose looked like it had been broken then reset and she had light bruises on her face already. Her hands were cuffed together and her legs bound with what looked like electrical wire. Her arms were suspended above her body allowing the team to see the other various cuts on her sides and underarms. There were defensive wounds on her arms and hands, which was no surprise. Emily wouldn't go down without a fight.

In one picture her dark eyes were looking back at the camera and the others could see the pure hatred that lurked in them. She hadn't cried yet, or begged for her life. She'd never give him that satisfaction. Not yet at least.

Hotch, who for one couldn't look one more second at those pictures, put his blackberry in his pocket and faced his team. They had a haggard appearance and revenge in their eyes. He was sure he looked the same way, maybe even worse. His voice was clipped with authority and laced with anger. They would catch this bastard at any costs. Hotch didn't give a damn about protocol this time, not when their unsub could easily kill Emily in any second that they stood there waiting for orders.

"We go back and we dig deeper. We pull up everything we can get our hands on and we go over everything with a fine-toothed comb. We will catch this bastard and we'll do it by any means necessary." Hotch said meeting the eyes of his team members.

Morgan was with Hotch all the way. "You're damn right," he replied and rushed off to the car he came in with Hotch and Prentiss earlier. Reid turned to follow as JJ finally let go of Rossi's coat. "JJ we need a press conference." Hotch said.

JJ nodded, "I'm already all over it," she replied and left to catch up with Reid. Rossi turned to look at Hotch and noted the stubborn set of his friend's face. This was going to be messy but necessary. Rossi knew Hotch would do anything to rescue Emily, no matter the consequences. Rossi silently hoped that after this whole ordeal was over that Hotch would let himself be happy with Emily. If there was ever a man who deserved happiness it was Hotch.

"Let's go." Hotch said and marched off to go back to the office where he wouldn't eat, sleep or rest until they had found Emily. Rossi followed close behind and together they left the scene to go on the hunt.

_Are you drowning or waving?_

_I just want you to save me_

_Should we try to get along,_

_Just try to get along?_

_So we move_

_We change by the speed of the choices that we make_

_And the barriers are all self-made_

_That's so retrograde_

"Out of this World" -Bush

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Chapter 1 is finished!

I'll go more in-depth with Hotch's inner turmoil and his conflicting feelings for Emily as the story progresses. There will be lots more of Emily in the next chapter I promise! I also want to develop Emily's friendship with Reid and Morgan more since I believe those are some of the strongest friendships on the show. I'm leaning towards a Rossi/JJ paring in case you didn't really catch that *laugh* and of course Morgan/Garcia. I really wish I could give Reid someone but I really just want him to be a supportive character for Emily later on. Any ideas would be muchly appreciated.

I think this will be about 3-5 chapters long (I'm still debating on length) If you've never heard this song I strongly suggest looking it up and just listening to it. I had a hard time figuring out what song to use for this first chapter but I already know which one I'll use for Chapter 2!

Please continue to shower your support down upon me and I shall continue to write.

Peace out. =)


	2. Wounded

Yay part two!!

I'm really loving all the feedback I'm getting on this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it!

After thinking about it I've decided this is more of the process of establishing Hotch/Prentiss relationship. I wasn't too sure about it the beginning but I'll find a way to incorporate the fact Emily&Hotch had sort of already talked about a relationship and their changing feelings for eachother. So bear with me. Also I didn't want to get really graphic with the torture Emily is enduring so if you get squeamish like I do then this is safe to read! Promise.

Next chapter will be back to more about Hotch and the investigation. So I hope you enjoy Emily's part of the story and you continue to review.

Oh, I do not own the song "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

The pain had been too much.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, wincing, as her swollen eye remained shut. Her shoulders protested loudly as she stirred and Emily gave up trying to move. Her arms felt like dead weight as they hung above her body and her legs were numb from the cold. Her chest was aching from the glass embedded in her pale skin; the blood had dried into a sticky crust coating any clear space on her body. Emily found that her lungs were sore from breathing so harshly when the unsub had beaten her.

Every time she moved the glass shards in her body buried themselves deeper, causing small trickles of blood to ooze out of the wounds. The bruises on her face were throbbing as Emily tried to move her head to another vantage point. It was dark and Emily had a hard time ascertaining any details about her prison. She did know she most likely in a neighborhood though, due to the laughter of children and loud voices of parents she could hear through the tiny basement window just above her.

She knew trying to call for help would be useless. One it was unlikely someone would hear her and it would alert her kidnaper to her current awakened state. Emily wanted to delay that knowledge as long as possible. Emily couldn't quench the rising fear in her stomach as she mentally calculated her chance of survival if the team didn't find her soon. Being tied up and beaten didn't exactly help things either. It was natural to react negatively to such extremes and it would do no good to lose one's head in such situations. Luckily Emily was quite good at handling intense pain and she had a cool head on her shoulders.

Emily's head was still a little fuzzy and all she could really recall was the very man who was working his team to the brink of exhaustion to find her. 'Hotch.' Emily thought fondly and found it amusing how just the thought of him could calm her nerves, despite her obvious dire situation.

Emily found it hard to be upset with the changing atmosphere between her and the man who was so obviously enamored with her-as she was with him. Were there some kinks to a relationship with him? The obvious answer was 'yes.' Did Emily think that those kinks should stop them? 'Hell no,' she thought determined to convince Aaron of that very fact once the team got her out of there. Then again, Emily knew there was a good chance she would be on her own in this one. That realization alone terrified her more than any torture the unsub would inflict upon her.

Emily's ears perked up as she heard a door slowly open. Emily continued to breathe evenly as the hidden wooden steps of a staircase just out of Emily's view creaked with the weight of the unsub. He was walking slowly, as if he was being careful not to fall. Emily heard a jiggle of sorts as she realized he was probably caring a box of some sort with what was most likely weapons of torture. Like knives, wires, hammers, etc. Emily tired to calm her racing pulse but it was pointless.

She began the process of preparing her body for the onslaught of painful sensations she was no doubt going to experience in a short period of time. She was also wishing desperately for her team to bust through that basement door to save her. She may have a high tolerance for pain but she by no means enjoyed it. She also hated having to rely on the team to save her, but she knew she would not make it without them. If they did not find her soon she would die.

"I see you're awake," the unsub said as he laid his box on a table a few feet away from Emily. He flicked on a light and Emily gasped in anger as she recognized the face now illuminated. "Wilson," she muttered. She and Morgan had seen this guy at the latest crime scene. He had claimed to have met Janice once or twice because of common friends, but Emily hadn't really believed him then. She knew something was off with the guy but she hadn't seen this one coming. They didn't even find out where he had worked before he had vanished into the crowd of people trying to view the crime scene. Besides the profile the team had built Emily didn't know much about her captor. He obviously lived alone as the profile had suggested and he seemed fairly average.

Emily couldn't be sure if he had grabbed her because it had been convenient or if he had picked her when they had met the previous morning. Considering how the only reason they had looked in that abandoned apartment building had been because of an anonymous tip made Emily think the later. It hadn't mattered that they had stormed in so haphazardly; Wilson had planned this for her the moment he laid eyes on her. 'Dammit.' Emily internally cursed, if she had just followed her gut…

"I was hoping you'd recognize me Agent Prentiss. Can I call you Emily?" Wilson asked removing a few of the items from the box. Emily gulped as she got a pretty good luck at the assortments of knives and various needles Wilson was pulling from his box. "No. You cannot call me Emily. You can go rot in hell to be honest." Emily said, venom dripping in her voice. She knew humoring him wasn't going to save her life this time. She knew no matter what she did or what she said he'd still carve her up like a pumpkin during Halloween. Plus verbal retaliation was all she had in her arsenal. She was bound and physically unable to do much. Even if he cut her lose her body was in no condition to try and fight her way out.

"Tsk, tsk. You should be a little nicer to me Emily." Wilson said smiling at her. "After all, I could kill you with the flick of my wrist." He made a slicing motion with the rather large knife he held in his right hand.

"You wouldn't. Not like that. You want me to suffer, to beg for my life." Emily said confident. "You need me to beg so you can get your fix." Emily smirked. Wilson continued to smile as he began to clean the blade that would soon be thrust into Emily's weakened body. Emily decided to keep talking to Wilson; hopeful she'd get him angry enough he'd let something slip. It was worth a shot.

"Let me tell you something Wilson. I will never beg for you." Emily said with a stubborn lift of her chin. She'd die before she gave him his satisfaction. Hopefully not literally in this case. Wilson turned towards Emily and got down on his knees. His dark green eyes were just inches away from hers. He chuckled as he ran the knife softly down her face and then her neck. "The funny thing is Emily…you will beg." Wilson quietly said then he slashed the knife over her shoulder down to her bellybutton. Emily let out a loud cry of anguish as the blood began to gush from the cut. "They always beg."

- - - - - -

Emily was faintly aware of her surroundings as her vision slowly came into focus. Her body felt stretched and Emily groaned in horror as she saw her body had been moved to a different side of the large basement. Her arms were being suspended above her head like before but the only difference was so was she. Her whole body was strung to a pull out mattress-like contraption. Her ankles were bleeding from the barbed wire that bound her legs apart on each side of the undercarriage of a mattress. Her head was throbbing as the intense pain from all her injuries became more and more apparent as she became conscious.

Her wrists were bound by wire and she was glad to see they hadn't suffered much damage. A sudden flash from her right made Emily jerk and cry out as the barbed wire cut deeper into her ankles. If she wasn't careful she was going to nick something and she'd never stop bleeding. Wilson was talking more pictures to send to Garcia. Emily wanted to rip him apart. Not for what he had done to her, but what he was doing to her team. She already knew without a doubt Hotch was a mess of blame and guilt. Morgan had probably already punched something-or someone-and Garcia most likely had a box of tissues nearby. Rossi would most likely try to comfort JJ and Reid while keeping Hotch focused. Emily's heart went out to her team and hoped they were getting close to figuring out who had her. She didn't know how much more of this her body could take.

"Smile." Wilson said snapped a few more. Emily grimaced and tried to think of some way to let the others know what she knew. She knew there were probably dozens of Wilson's in the area, but she had to try. Emily managed to move her left hand ever so slightly and made sure to make it look like she was struggling instead of giving the team a clue. With her right hand she managed to make what looked like a 'D' in sign language. Wilson didn't seem to notice and laughed at her fake attempt of struggling with her restraints. "Tug all you want, you're not going anywhere." Wilson said snapping another picture.

'That's what you think.' Emily thought trying her best to make her left hand resemble a 'W' in sign language. Maybe if Morgan could somehow remember Don Wilson from yesterday she might stand a chance. Of course it was possible they'd misinterpret her message and she'd be left here for dead. She was praying Reid would remember the conversation they had weeks previous about her ability to sign due to a politician's daughter Emily had met in Italy one year. She was putting a lot of faith in her team to figure out her obscure message but she knew if anyone could figure it out if would be them.

Once Wilson took the last picture Emily moved her hands so he wouldn't catch on to her plan. Garcia would probably have to focus in on her hands to notice the letters she made but she had no doubt that it would be Reid who would point out abnormal hand contortions. "I wonder how the others will react to these." Wilson gleefully taunted Emily as he uploaded them to a computer she hadn't noticed before. Emily fought her reflex to shudder at Wilson's tone and she focused on actually trying to loosen her restraints. She knew it was fruitless but it kept her mind preoccupied as she fervently prayed Reid was in his zone and Morgan wasn't to furious to remember one name in a seas of dozens.

Once Wilson was done he turned towards Emily and grinned a grin so malicious it sent chills down her spine. Wilson grabbed a pack of wall tacks and sauntered over to where Emily was bound. "Let's have some more fun shall we?" Wilson asked and continued his inhumane torture that left Emily chocking back sobs and praying Hotch and the others would save her soon.

- - - - - -

"Pen, anything?" Morgan asked Garcia as he walked into her dungeon. Garcia who had been working for seven hours straight with just coffee and nerves keeping her awake shook her head. Her eyes were a little red and her fingers hurt from all the typing she had managed to do in those few hours. Morgan sighed at the sight of his baby girl worn down and wished he could make it all better.

"Derek, what if we don't find her in time?" Garcia asked voicing the one fear that had the entire team on edge. Morgan rushed over to her side and turned her away from her computers. "Hey," he said brushing the stray hairs from her face, "we'll find her Penelope. Don't you doubt that." Garcia nodded her head and smiled as Morgan stood up and kissed her cheek. She really didn't know what she'd do without her knight in shining armor.

Morgan was about to say something else when another email notification popped up on her screen. "Baby girl…" Morgan began but Garcia had already turned about and her hands were shaking as she clicked on it. Morgan gripped Garcia's shoulder as she opened the attachments in the email. As the images once more filled the screen Morgan felt the bile rise in his throat. "Oh dear Jesus…" Garcia whispered shocked beyond the point all coherent thoughts.

Garcia turned into Morgan and he quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling woman. "Hotch!" Morgan yelled knowing his voice would carry the distance needed to reach his boss. A few seconds later Hotch rushed in with David and the others close behind. Morgan, with his arms still around Garcia, helped her out of her chair and walked over to them. "We have to catch this guy Hotch. Soon." Morgan growled and led the shaking woman who clung to him like a lifeline out of her office to get some air.

Hotch made his way over to the computer and looked away immediately after glimpsing the content of the photos. He turned to his team. "We don't have much time," he said and rushed out the office to go over the case files for what felt like the millionth time since they had received this case just two days ago.

Reid sat down at Garcia's desk and forced himself to look over the pictures once again documenting the obvious injuries on her body. JJ and Rossi left Reid to his work and the team began to work at a furious pace. Hotch was right. Time was running out.

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

"I Will Not Bow" –Breaking Benjamin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a long chapter. It may not seem so when you're reading it, but it does when you're writing it. Not to mention when I'm constantly rereading it and making adjustments. I hope you all understand how frustrating it can be sometimes! *laugh*

So I'm kinda stumped on songs to use for the next few chapters so if anyone has any suggestions please send them my way! I will be eternally grateful. Also any ideas on how to incorporate Rossi/JJ stuff. *laugh* They're kinda hard to write. Morgan/Garcia is way easier.

I really hoped I captured Emily believably while she was being tortured, it was a little hard to write. Thought I think fairly well. I've decided to write at least three more chapters so fear not! There will be lots more Hotch/Prentiss and Prentiss friendships with Morgan&Reid.

Later gators. =)


	3. Rescued

Hey everyone!

So real quick I just wanted to say a special 'thank you' t_o __ilovetvalot _who gave me the idea for the JJ/Rossi scene in this chapter. There will be more of them, so fear not (and some definite Morgan/Garica in the next two chapters) I tried really hard to get this up today so I hope it's good enough. *laugh* I kinda rushed it. I feel really bad about what I've put Emily though so I'll definitely give her a happy ending! Also the next chapter is mainly Hotch/Prentiss relationship focus. I'm still not sure what to do about chapter 5 that I plan on there being so we'll see what happens.

So please enjoy and review. It makes me very happy. =)

I do not own the song "Letter From the Sky" by Civil Twilight (great song btw!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll find a way to let everybody know that_

_You're coming back, you're coming back for me_

_'Cause even though you left me here_

_I have nothing left to fear_

_These are only walls that hold me here_

Hours seemed to fly by at the BAU once Garcia had received the second set of pictures. The team was running itself ragged trying to find the slightest breadcrumb that would lead them to Emily. Reid had shut himself up in Garcia's dungeon and together they frantically tried to catch any glimpses of something that would help them. The others were held up in the conference room, pouring over files as if reading the same sentences over and over again would endue some sort of epiphany. Hotch was fairly certain the case files they were going over would be forever engrained in his mind. Morgan was on his third cup of coffee and was getting more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

Finally JJ had had enough. She sighed and stood up sharply. "I need some air," she said and briskly walked out of the room leaving Hotch, Morgan and Rossi staring in mild shock at her abrupt departure. Hotch paused as Morgan made to get out of his seat, but Rossi held his hand out gesturing for him to remain seated. "I'll go," he said and quickly followed his distraught colleague out the door.

Hotch and Morgan traded raised eyebrows and suspicious looks but then quickly immersed themselves in their files and photos once more.

JJ flung the front door of the building open and stepped out into the cool air. It rushed to greet her and JJ felt a little better. The sun was a few hours away from setting and JJ shuddered at the thought of leaving Emily with her captor for full day. Less than 24 hours had passed since Emily was taken and JJ couldn't help but feel the despair that rose in her heart. This case was running her down and it didn't help that things at home weren't much better. Will had been getting antsy lately and that, coupled with the normal stressors that came with her job, made it easy for her and Will to get in a row or two. JJ sighed and rubbed her temples in anger. Here she was worrying about her own problems when Emily was out there being tortured by their unsub. Some friend she was.

JJ heard the door open behind her and she wasn't surprised to find the Rossi had followed her out. Lately he had been there when she needed someone the most. Emily was pretty good at that as well. Thinking about her friend, JJ found it hard to contain her tears; the one's she'd been holding in for hours. Rossi, noticing the moisture that was gathering in JJ's eyes, made his way over and put an arm around her. JJ automatically turned into Rossi's arms and rest her head on his shoulder. She let herself be weak.

She could only compartmentalize so much; Emily was so much better at it than JJ was. Rossi rubbed soothing circles on JJ's back. He had never been that good at offering comfort to his former wives but with JJ it was different; she was different. JJ let her tears out quietly and took comfort in the warmth of Rossi's body. Once she was done, JJ broke away from him and wiped her tears away and laughed: She laughed at her behavior and started to apologize to the older profiler who was watching her carefully. Rossi put his hand up to stop her apology. "Don't apologize JJ. This in an emotional time for all of us," he said gently and smiled as JJ nodded her head in acknowledgement.

JJ was no fool. She could clearly read the affection behind Rossi's eyes. She wasn't going to deny that there were days she imagined going home with him; just to see what would happen. He did a pretty good job of hiding his feelings for her, but JJ could see through his façade. Before JJ and Rossi could get caught in a moment, Morgan came rushing through the door. "Reid's got something," he said and together the three of them hurried to Garcia's dungeon.

- - - - - -

Reid had one enhanced photo of Emily on Garcia's screen when the team assembled in the room. JJ winced as the men next to her clenched their fists. Reid turned to face the team as Garcia zoomed in on Emily's hands. "I think Emily left us a clue." Reid said excited. Hotch felt some of the tension in his body lessen and the air in the room lighten. JJ looked at the image of Emily and moved closer to Garcia. "Is that a 3?" she asked pointing to Emily's left hand. The others moved in closer as well to see what JJ was talking about.

"That's what I thought until I looked at her other hand." Reid said pointing to her right one. JJ studied it and shrugged. "What is it?" she asked curious. Reid beamed.

"It's the letter 'd' in sign language. I had to really look at it until it hit me. It looks so odd because I believe Emily was trying to hide the fact she was making these letters. She's trying to tell us something." Reid said proudly. Everyone felt the blossom of hope in their chests as they digested what Reid was telling them. "So what's with the 3?" Morgan asked gesturing to Emily's other hand. "I don't think it's a 3. I'm pretty sure it's a 'w'," Reid said. "Job?" Hotch asked already a few steps ahead of his team.

Garcia turned to face her boss and shook her head. "Negative boss man. Nothing that fits the profile." Garcia said frowning as she saw the hope in Hotch's eyes dim. "Location?" Rossi asked hopeful. Garcia shook her head again, "Another negative."

"Garcia and I did background checks on all the areas and jobs but nothing fit." Reid said justifying Garcia's responses. "I think she knows the unsub."

Hotch looked at Reid, "You think they're initials?" he asked. Reid nodded his head. "Unfortunately you guys have seen so many people since the case started I can't really narrow it down." Garcia sighed frustrated. "This scumbag is just within our grasps but I need something more."

Reid turned to Morgan and the others. "Think back. I know you've all talked to suspects and maybe you saw him but he just didn't stand out." Reid said trying not to push the others too much. Though being so close to finding Emily and yet being so far away was driving him crazy. Hotch and the others wracked their brains. They all were drawing a blank until Morgan's head snapped up and he felt something click in his mind. "I'm remembering something…" he said and quickly focused on the small even that wanted to slip from his hands.

"What is it handsome?" Garcia asked readying her hands to do some quick typing. The others turned to Morgan as the gears in his head began whirling. "The day we went to the crime scene…Prentiss and I took some statements of by-standards to see if anyone of them knew Janice…" he trailed off. Everyone was hanging on his words and Hotch motioned for him to continue. Morgan got a blank look on is face then suddenly it hit him.

"Don Wilson!" he exclaimed and Garcia began to type their suspects name in her computer. "His name is Don Wilson. Emily had taken his statement while I was talking to the police on the scene. She came back in a different mood. She had said Wilson had freaked her out and she was sure he knew more than he was letting on. Before I could get a feel for the guy he vanished. Prentiss tried to shake it off but I could tell he left a bad impression on her."

By the time Morgan finished with his story Garcia had Wilson's address on the screen and Hotch was on his cell phone. "He's a little over thirty minutes away, I'm calling back up." Hotch told his team and rushed out of the dungeon. Garcia smiled as Morgan kissed her cheek in thanks and she watched her team fly out of her office like bats out of hell. She had no doubt that they'd find Emily and bring her home.

- - - - - -

Emily didn't know how much longer she could hang on. She had tried to remain conscious throughout Wilson's latest bought of torture, but the pain was just too much. It was so intense that Emily had felt the tears prickling at her eyes the entire time he had been cutting her up. When he started placing the needles in her wounds Emily nearly lost it. Thankfully Emily was back to laying on the ground without her hands tied to the walls. It was a better position than being on the mattress undercarriage. Wilson hadn't bothered tying her up because she knocking on deaths door.

By now most of Emily's cuts had stopped bleeding but the cut in her lower abdomen was a definite concern. If that kept bleeding the way it was as she laid on the cold basement floor, she really wouldn't last long. Emily was also missing most of her clothes. Only her torn work shirt and underwear had survived the ordeal. Her bra had been cut in half when Wilson had cut her from her shoulder to her bellybutton earlier. Emily didn't really care about dignity at this point, though she winced at the fact that her team would see her in such a apparel-less state. Emily had given up on creating a plan of attack; she was too weak. It was up to the team to save her and Emily prayed that Reid had gotten her message. She had so much faith in them.

Emily had spent majority of the torture thinking about Hotch and the others. Morgan and Reid, who had become brothers to her: JJ and Garcia who like any best friends, were always there for her: Rossi who was almost like a father she never had: and Hotch who was so much more. The very thought of her boss kept her pain at bay and allowed Emily to focus. She knew they would find her, but she just hoped they'd find her alive.

It had felt like Emily had been captive for days instead of hours. Though Emily knew it was quickly approaching 24 hours as she saw the low shadows on the basement walls. She kept her mind focused on her team and tired to block out the overwhelming pain that stung like a million bee stings and cut like a tiger's claws. Emily just wanted the others to come already, it was hell waiting to be rescued. The thought of never seeing them again, that this would be it for her, hurt worse than Wilson's sick and twisted torture.

To never hear Reid spout out random statistics, to never laugh at Morgan's antics and mess with him, to never talk famous authors and musical tastes with Rossi, to never laugh at Garcia's wild and crazy manners, to never sit and just talk with JJ about girl stuff…to never be able to tell Hotch how much she cared. Emily felt the tears come faster this time and fought to ring them in. She couldn't break now…not when Wilson would think it was because of him she was crying. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Emily wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly Wilson came storming down the basement stairs and ran to her with murder in his eyes. He slammed his fist into her face grinning at her cry of agony. He didn't say anything as he continued to beat her. Emily couldn't focus on anything but the pain and the continuous thought of 'this is it' that was replaying in her mind. This was how it was going to end for her. Her tears were burning her eyes but still she fought to stop herself from crying. She wouldn't give in.

She would die first, which it looked like she might.

Emily didn't hear the breaking down of the front door, the loud footsteps upstairs nor the crushing blow to the basement door. She didn't hear anything but her own moans of pain until three loud gunshots reverberated in the room. Wilson fell to the ground and Emily managed to control her shaking long enough to see him-Aaron Hotchner-with his gun pointed to where Wilson had stood not seconds ago, beating the hell out of Emily.

She felt her heart stop then beat in double time as Hotch put his gun away and slowly approached Emily. Her shaking wouldn't stop as he kneeled to the ground and gently wiped a strand of hair from her face. Emily, touched by the gesture and relieved to the point to madness, began to cry. Her tears fell like a cleansing rain mixing with her sweat and blood that coated the floor.

Hotch felt his heart break as Emily reached out towards him. "I knew you'd fine me," she whispered and began to cry even harder. Hotch pulled her towards him, conscious of her wounds, and softly kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words in her hair. Emily clung to him as he gently placed her in him arms and stood up. The change in height disoriented Emily and she buried herself deeper into his arms.

Emily was aware of Morgan saying "We've got her" and a light jacket being placed over her battered body. She couldn't stop her tears and she felt guilty about getting Hotch's clothes all dirty. She wasn't about to apologize though, who knew how a comment like that would make Hotch react. Hotch was very careful as he walked up the steps and out of the house. Emily saw the ambulance not far from where they were and she quickly quieted her tears. The overwhelming relief of being found in time made it impossible for Emily to keep her eyes open. Though all she wanted to do was stay in Hotch's arms and cry some more.

The last thing Emily remembered seeing was Hotch's eyes that were burning with an emotion Emily never thought she'd see directed towards her. Then everything went black.

_One day soon _

_I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon_

_And we will hear those planes overhead _

_and we won't have to be scared_

_We won't have to be scared, we won't have to be scared_

_"_Letters From the Sky" -Civil Twilight

--------------------------------------------------------

Yes, chapter 3 finished!! I can't wait to get started on the next one!

I hope this will tide you over until possibly Saturday when I will try my hardest to add chapter 4. Also am I the only one who wants Strauss to like jump off a cliff? I was so angry when they demoted Hotch! I'm glad Morgan gets his chance to be boss but seriously...wtf? Stupid BAU--I might kill Strauss in one of my fanfics just to let out some steam. *laugh*

Well, I'm done ranting and raving. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Hasta la vista. =)


	4. Sleepover

Hey everyone!

Phew! This one took a while to type up. I had a hard time with the song again but I could see this playing during this sweet scene. I'm sorry I didn't have this up yesterday but I was busy with school work and other things that had seemed more important at the time. I'm really going to try and have this story wrapped up by Wednesday at the latest! So hang in there a little longer folks.

I hope you enjoy this chapter & review. (I really appreciate all of you who favorite and review my stories. You rock!) I do not own "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol no matter how much I want to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Emily wasn't exactly sure where she was.

Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting at the onslaught of bright lights. Her head was foggy and her body felt like it was laced with heavy quantities of iron and lead. Emily blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted and the sight that greeted her caused a smile to burst from her lips.

JJ had curled up in a chair by the door and her head was resting on the shoulder of Rossi who looked like he had fallen asleep reading: His book was balancing on his thigh. Emily smirked, it looked like something had happened between the two of them during her absence. Garcia had managed to lay her head on a familiar shoulder and Morgan had done a good job of wrapping an arm around the tech analyst as they slept peacefully. Emily wasn't sure how though, it didn't look like a very comfortable position from where she was laying. Then again, Emily had no doubt the two of them could push away any discomfort to be there for one another.

Emily looked to her right and saw Reid, next to her bed, propping his head up with his arm that was barely being supported buy his chair's arms. Emily could see the dark circles under the young profiler's eyes and her smile faded. She was willing to bet this had been the first time any of them had slept since she had been taken. She wondered how long she had been out.

"Hey," a voice said to her left and Emily tore her eyes from Reid to turn her head towards the soothing voice. Hotch's dark eyes met hers. "Hey," she whispered, her voice soft due to her dry throat. "How are you feeling?" Hotch asked visibly wincing at the horribly clichéd question.

Emily chucked softly. "I've been better," she replied and frowned slightly as Hotch's eyes darkened. She knew he was still blaming himself for her capture. She sighed and looked around the room once more. Her eyes fell upon the case files that were on the little chair next to Hotch. She raised an eyebrow and barely suppressed an eye roll. "I'm not surprised that you're not sleeping-though you probably need it more than they do- so I guess I shouldn't be too shocked that you're working." Emily said as Hotch looked down and let loose a sigh of exhaustion.

"How long have I been out?" Emily asked deciding she'd reprimand him later. Hotch looked up and Emily saw that the circles under his eyes were darker than Reid's. Emily really wanted to scold him now. If he wasn't careful Strauss would notice this and give him some sort of hell about it. Emily didn't exactly know what he had done to piss Strauss off so much, but Emily knew if given the chance Strauss would have him out of there faster than Reid could recite a statistic. "Three days." Hotch replied devoting his full attention to woman in front of him.

It had been the longest three days of Hotch's life and he couldn't quite quell the joy in his heart as he saw she had finally awaken. The case files had mainly served as a distraction during the time Emily had been sleeping. The team had even brought a few to pass the time. He knew Emily wouldn't like that, but the team had to do something to make themselves useful. He also knew Emily wouldn't like it when she found out they had spent majority of their time in the hospital since she was admitted. Besides going into the office for work, the team spent their free time with a sleeping Emily.

JJ only had to go home to take care of Henry; the others pretty much had inhabited her room for the past three days. It seemed only fitting considering Emily would've done the same thing if it had been one of them. One of them had been with Emily at all times in case she had woken up though. Since yesterday had been Friday, and they hadn't had a case sine Wilson, the team had decided to have a sleepover in Emily's room. Garcia had actually suggested the idea and everyone had agreed.

Emily reached over and grabbed Hotch's hand, bringing him back to earth. "How long has it been since you've gone home: Since they've gone home?" she asked hitting the nail on the head with a question Hotch had been hoping she wouldn't ask. He paused, not knowing exactly how to answer without making her upset. Of course no matter what technique he used, she'd still get angry with his reply. "Hotch…" she warned him.

"We've been here since you were admitted. Though we did go into the office, and JJ had to leave often to take care of Henry…" Hotch was cut off by Emily's hiss. "So you're telling me you all have been sleeping here?" Hotch winced and nodded. Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "That's ridiculous Hotch! You all need to go home," she exclaimed gesturing to her sleeping teammates.

"You really want to wake them?" he asked, knowing he had her. Emily dropped her hands and sighed. "Cheater," she mumbled and laid her head back on her pillow in defeat. Hotch smiled and took Emily's hand back. Emily tried to harden her resolve but when Hotch was gently stroking her hand with his thumb that made it very difficult. She knew if it had been Hotch or any of the others in her bed, she probably wouldn't have gone home much either. It was hard to be angry at them when they had simply been worried about her.

"Hotch…" Emily started but he held up his hand to stop her. "Emily I know what you're going to say…" he began but Emily cut him off. "No you don't. I could say something about how JJ and Rossi look a little too cozy over there or I wonder how Lynch would react to seeing Garcia in such a position with Morgan."

Hotch looked at his team and smiled at Emily's rebuttal. She was right, JJ and Dave did look a little too cozy for just teammates. He applauded her attempt to sidetrack him and turned back to her. She had a smile planted on her lips and shook her head like a mother would if she saw her children playing around with her makeup kit. "Hotch, just let me say what I have to say." Emily said meeting Hotch's eyes with fierce determination. Hotch sighed and let her have the floor so to speak.

Recognizing his surrender Emily gently patted his hand that had resumed it's affectionate stroking of her left one. "I know you think what happened to me was your fault…but it wasn't." Emily said gently, ignoring the look he tossed her. Emily wasn't going to let Hotch beat himself up anymore for her situation. She knew that this talk probably would be more influential if she wasn't wrapped up like a mummy though.

"Wilson had chosen me the second he laid eyes on me. You have to know that. He would've found a way to get me at some point Hotch…" she lowered her voice a little not wanting to wake the others. Emily saw the look of acknowledgement flash in his eyes then disappear in a sea of guilt. She sighed and gathered her thoughts.

"What matters is that you found me." Emily said with conviction and squeezed his hand. He had saved her life; Emily would never be able to pay him back. "We were almost too late." Hotch said wincing at the brutal truth of his words. He had come this close to loosing her. No matter what she said to him, he would carry his guilt for a long time. Emily nodded, not trying to deny the truth of his statement. "But you weren't," she reminded him.

Hotch looked down at their hands and felt a warmth in his chest expand and fill him up. She was the one broken and bruised and she was offering him comfort. She was one hell of a woman.

Emily cleared her throat. "Do you know what kept me going? What kept me sane through each cut, each hit?" she asked him gently. Hotch shook his head 'no' and continued to stare at their intertwined hands. "You." Emily said and watched as his head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Yes, you; the team. All of you." Emily smiled and felt her eyes gain a little moisture. It seemed the emotional scars of her event would haunt her for a very long time.

Emily didn't notice how her teammates stiffened and seemed so straighten up a bit to catch all of what Emily was saying.

"I had so much faith in all of you. I knew you'd work the team ragged, that Rossi would help you keep your head and that JJ would try her hardest to keep it together. I knew Morgan would wrack his brain and his muscles for a solution, Garcia would keep her fingers flying across her keyboard and Reid would use that genius brain of his to analyze my photos for clues." Emily said as her emotions got the better of her.

"As Wilson was beating me, just before you shot him, I remember thinking 'this is it.' And I remember being so upset-not about the fact I was going to die-but the fact that I wouldn't get to see you all again. When you rushed in, I knew I was going to be okay. I knew I'd get to see you all again and it was that fact that made it so easy for me to finally cry…" Emily had to stop because her voice cracked.

Emily began wiping away the tears when she noticed the tear tracks on Garcia and JJ's faces. Emily couldn't stop her laugh that bubbled up and broke free. "How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" she asked the team and watched as they all opened their eyes. Garcia rushed to Emily's side with JJ and the three women cried a little more for the chances they almost lost.

"We were worried sick young lady!" Garcia said once they had collected themselves. A chorus of chuckles rose up from the team. "Sorry Mom, I'll be more careful next time." Emily retorted and laughed as Morgan ruffled her hair. "You better be," he said and gently squeezed Emily's left right hand.

Rossi smiled at Emily who raised an eyebrow as JJ's hand grabbed his. Shaking her head, Emily grinned as Reid began listing of some statistics about healing factors. "I missed you too Reid." Emily said and laughed as a light blush colored his pale cheeks.

Emily couldn't help but feel at home as her team laughed and stood around her. She felt more secure than she had in a long time. She was still holding Hotch's hand as the doctor and a nurse came in due to all the commotion. Emily tried her best to pay attention and be on her best behavior for her doctor; hospitals had always unnerved her. The doctor talked about keeping her for at least another night just to make sure she was okay, and then he'd gladly send her home much to Emily's joy.

She ordered the team to go clean up and bring her some good food; and coffee of course. Hotch on the other hand didn't leave. This didn't surprise Emily. She wondered how long he'd be Mr. Protective around her, but honestly that didn't bother Emily as much as she thought it would. She enjoyed Hotch's attention as much as he enjoyed giving it to her.

Emily didn't have it in her to have any more serious conversations so they kept it light. He mentioned how she was ordered to stay home for two weeks minimum and undergo a psych evaluation like he did after Foyet. Emily wasn't too happy about that, but she knew it had to be done.

The team returned quickly and together they enjoyed some fast food and quality time. Emily couldn't help but feel the affection for these people who had become her family swell in her heart. She knew there were other things to be said, but for now Emily was content to lay back and let the team take care of her; especially Hotch.

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_I just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hurried to get this written and uploaded on here! So I apologize if it feels rushed. *laugh* When I was writing Emily's little speech about being afraid she'd never see the team again I got a little teary eyed. It just touched me ya no? Anyway like I said I shall try to have the last chapter up by Wednesday. Though if enough people asked for the last chapter sooner I might be able to do that (hint, hint)

Hope you all enjoy you day/night (depending on when you read this & where you're living)

Peace out.


	5. Actions & Words

Hey everyone! So I said I'd have this up by Wednesday and I did! How's that for dedication? *laugh*

I really had a lot of fun writing this fanfic even though I hated putting Emily through such hell. I feel kinda bad about that. I am going to start on another multi-chapter with WILL focus more on Rossi/JJ and Morgan/Garcia for sure. *laugh* I got sidetracked with this one and didn't have as much as them as I originally wanted. Sorry about that btw.

I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and review. (all of you have reviewed have been great and I really wanted to thank you! Your kind reviews really make my day!) Oh, and I do not own "I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

Emily was ready to leave, unfortunately her ride was running a little late.

Thankfully, Emily had something to entertain herself. Reid, who was currently spouting out fun statistics he thought Emily would enjoy, had shown up to keep her company at Hotch's request. Hotch had a last minute meeting that he couldn't escape from so he wouldn't be able to pick Emily up when they had originally planned.

Emily enjoyed Reid's company though she longed to leave her bland hospital room. Due to complications, Emily had moved the wrong way and pulled some stitches and was forced to say an extra night at the hospital; much to Emily's dismay. Reid was very good at distracting her though so Emily didn't mind sitting in her hospital bed a little longer. She was very grateful for the company.

"Speaking of accidental deaths did you know that toothpicks are the objects that Americans most often choke on?" Reid recited, his eyes alight with excitement as Emily chuckled. "Wow Reid, you sure know how to charm a girl." Emily said and smiled as he ducked his head awkwardly and blushed with embarrassment. Emily couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing: Reid was so innocent. She admired his ability to maintain that innocent quality in their line of work.

Reid looked at his wristwatch, "Hotch should be out of his meeting by now," he said noticing how Emily's eyes brightened as Hotch's name was mentioned. It was true how Reid didn't always understand certain things like relationship dynamics between a man and a woman, but it didn't take a genius to see how Hotch and Emily's relationship had shifted in the past few weeks. Rossi had called the intangible phenomenon between Hotch and Emily chemistry; Reid called it something different. Due to the complications of forming a romantic relationship while working together Reid knew Hotch and Emily hadn't really acted on their feelings. Well that and the fact Emily had been kidnapped and spent a few days in the hospital.

"I really appreciate you coming here to keep me company Reid. You didn't have to." Emily said gently smiling at the young man beside her bed. Reid shook his head slightly and returned her warm smile, "I wanted to. Honestly, I did." Reid said and rushed to Emily's side as she attempted to get out of her bed: This was a little difficult due to Reid's own restrictions. Emily winced as she felt the familiar pull in her stitches on her arms and chest. She thanked Reid as her nurse came in the room with some clothes JJ had dropped off earlier.

"Ready to change?" the nurse asked and Emily nodded as Reid cleared his throat. Emily laughed and walked away from Reid; limping slightly. It was one thing having him help her get up, it was another needing help getting dressed. "I'll be right back." Emily said and followed her nurse to a bathroom down the hall.

"He's certainly a handsome man. Who is he?" the nurse Cathy asked once Emily began to strip in the closed stall of the bathroom. Emily laughed. "He's a teammate of mine. He's Dr. Spencer Reid." Cathy looked shocked. "A doctor? He doesn't look that old!" she replied helping Emily ease her arms in the button up shirt. Emily laughed again, "He's not. He's brilliant," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Is he a romantic teammate?" Cathy asked curious as Emily slipped into some sweats. Emily felt her shoulders shake with uncontrollable laughter. "No, he's like a brother to me." Emily explained gripping Cathy for support as she righted herself. "Well, it's really sweet that he came to keep you company. You have quite a lot of people who care about you." Cathy said smiling and helping Emily out of the stall.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky if I do say so myself."

- - - - -

When Emily limped back to her room she smiled as she saw her entire team waiting for her. "You didn't think we'd miss your send off did you?" Garcia asked hugging Emily gently. Emily laughed. "I should've known better," she replied as JJ hugged her next.

"Yes, you should've." Morgan agreed hugging his friend as well. Rossi laughed and nodded his head. "Well, as much as I love seeing you all, I'd love to get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals." Emily confessed noticing how Hotch was missing. "Considering everything we've been through while in hospitals I can't say I blame you." Reid said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Before Emily could ask where Hotch was he appeared with a small bag of some sort. "Pain meds," he explained handing them to Emily while ignoring her frown. Emily didn't really like the idea of taking pain meds. It was one of the more irrational sides of Emily that her friends rarely saw.

"Well you heard the woman, let's get her out of here!" Garcia exclaimed ushering the others out of Emily's room. They all laughed and followed suit; glad to leave her dismal room behind. They all walked Emily and Hotch to his car, laughing and joking about Emily's "vacation."

"This sucks. Two to three weeks without work and a psych evaluation. Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with!" Emily exclaimed laughing at her team's serious expressions. "Not funny Em." Garcia scolded as Morgan and the others agreed. "Oh lighten up you guys." Emily scoffed but kept her morbid humor to herself. She knew in retrospect such jokes were best laid off for a few months.

Hotch didn't say much as they walked. Honestly he wanted Emily all to himself so they could have the talk they so desperately needed to have. Emily, realizing the probable cause for her silence, let her hand graze his for a moment and saw how the corner of his mouth twitched upward. She smiled.

The others noticed this and snickered.

They gave their goodbye hugs and Garcia slipped a few case files into Emily's bag and laughed as Emily fervently thanked her. Emily ruffled Reid's hair and laughed at his indignant protest and the childlike pout he shot her. But he smiled as she gently hugged him. "Thank you Reid; for finding my clues." Emily whispered to him and felt her eyes water as he quickly kissed her forehead in sibling-like fashion. Morgan swooped in and crushed her in a hug; still mindful of her injuries. "I'm glad you're back," he said and Emily squeezed him as hard as she could in her frail arms.

Rossi hugged her as Emily decided something while looking at JJ. "Hurt her, and they will never find your body parts." Emily threatened just loud enough for the older agent to hear. Rossi laughed at her threat and let her go. "Don't plan on it kiddo." Rossi replied and smiled as Emily laughed while hugging JJ. She gave JJ a knowing look and JJ blushed a little. "We'll talk later." Emily said and JJ nodded.

Hotch held Emily's door opened and smiled as she brushed up against his body. The others laughed and waved as Emily waved and Hotch drove off, leaving their friends behind.

- - - - -

The ride home was a pleasant one, especially because Hotch was holding Emily's hand the whole time. Words were not needed and they simply enjoyed each other's company. Hotch decided the time for subtly was over and Emily couldn't agree more. He may not be transparent but of late, Emily could read him better that she ever could before. It made her happy to know he was letting his guard down when she was near and letting her in. It meant a lot to her for him to show her such blatant displays of trust and affection.

"How many case files did Garcia slip you?" Hotch asked finally breaking the silence. Emily laughed, wondering if he had picked up on their not so subtle exchange. "Only a couple. Four or five I think." Emily said honestly. "Counting the one's she dropped off at your apartment?" he asked smiling as he felt her stiffen.

'Damn.' Emily thought and sighed in resignation. He was just too good. "No, she left seven at my house. How did you know?" Emily asked curious. Hotch laughed quietly. "Garcia may be the all-knowing oracle of the BAU, but I'm her boss. Therefore I know more." Hotch replied as Emily laughed at his abstract reasoning. She knew he wasn't going to scold her for doing work on her vacation. She knew he understood.

They arrived at Emily's and Hotch got out to help Emily. He opened her door and grabbed her bag in the back. Together they walked in that comfortable silence. Emily had grabbed Hotch's hand again much to his pleasure and refused to let go even as she unlocked her door. Hotch followed Emily inside and hadn't even set her bag down for a second before she turned on him at attacked him with her eager lips.

He groaned and managed to shut her door as she melted into his firm body. He was desperate for her touch and gently held her flush against him as he responded to her kisses. They were euphoric and they rode their high as they caressed each other like the world was ending. They gasped for air and their lips met in a high pitch fever. Their breathless names filled her apartment as they slowly regained their senses.

"Emily…" Hotch whispered as Emily kissed him once more. "I know Aaron, I know," she whispered and felt her heart explode as his eyes met hers. She hadn't seen that look directed at her in so long. The longing, the desire…the love. Everything Emily had ever felt for Hotch was pouring from his dark eyes into her soul; possessing her very being.

He didn't need to say how scared he had been, he didn't need to tell her how frantically he worked to find her. Emily didn't need to say how she had prayed that he'd save her, she didn't need to tell him how relieved she had been when he carried her out of that house. There were some things that could go unsaid because actions really do speak louder that words. All their unsaid words were being expressed through those heated touches and heart-stopping kisses.

Emily could feel his pain at almost losing her as Hotch could feel her relief of being found that cooled his burning blame like a refreshing rain. She was the light to his darkness that seemed to vanish like a ghost as he held her; as he kissed her. There were no words to express what had been building up for months. To deny this was a sin itself.

The only words that made any sense to Emily and Hotch were the words that they had been scared to utter for so long. Now as they clung to each other with a fierce passion, that fear seemed too trivial to ever entertain again.

"I love you."

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, 'cause you're here with me_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

'_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ah, it's over! Phew! That's all I can really say.

Again I'd like to thank the absolutely amazing people who have review this story and stuck by me while writing it! I really appreciate the support and I hope to continue to have your support as I keep writing my stories! I also hope you'll continue to give me ideas for future fanfic ideas/couples. I value everyone's opinion and ideas!!

Keep an eye out for "Taking Chances" my next fanfic which I will try to have the first chapter out no later than Sunday.

Peace out everyone. =)


End file.
